1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface acoustic wave touch panels and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The acoustic wave touch panels are made from glasses, thus are fragile and easily damaged. This characteristic also leads to difficulties in manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is a surface acoustic wave touch panel and a manufacturing method of the surface acoustic wave touch panel, which could overcome the limitations described above.